A Esperança perdida
by AUehara
Summary: Prequel de "Não me faça perder a Esperança de novo" - Alguns meses depois da aventura no Mundo Digital, Takeru começa a ter problemas para dormir, sendo assolado pelo terror gerado por Devimon e Piemon. Sem as outras Crianças por perto, o menino não tem com quem se proteger e fica vulnerável até que um dia ele simplesmente desaparece e sua procura fica a cargo das demais Crianças.


**Haha! Essa fic saiu antes que eu pensava (depois de quatro anos de writter's block e três semanas diretas escrevendo e digitalizando enquanto deveria fazer outras coisas tipo trabalho e estudar para vestibular...)!**

**Acho que deveria me desculpar a todos que leram "Não me faça perder a Esperança de novo" (eu sei, título gigante) e ficaram se roendo para o drama original de Takeru e Patamon com FallenAngemon. Bem, aqui está e espero que gostem. Vão em frente! 7K palavras em uma oneshot! Hahahah!**

**Há alguns pontos mais que eu tenho que tagarelar, mas deixemos para depois.**

**_Edit 02/junho/2014: essa é a cover-art desse história auehara. deviantart art/Digimon-Adventure-Takeru-and-FallenAngemon-458136827_**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**A Esperança perdida**

_Estava tudo escuro, e ele não sabia como fora parar nessa situação._

_Era para Takeru estar em casa, em seu quarto, dormindo feliz e tranquilamente em sua cama. Pelo menos era disso que ele se lembrava. No entanto, aqui estava ele, preso em uma escuridão que não sabia de onde viera e que lhe dava arrepios e uma sensação de terror bem familiar completamente recusável. Essa sensação de que uma força maior observava e se deleitava com o sofrimento dele._

"_Não era para estar acontecendo", era em tudo que conseguia pensar._

_De repente, um par de braços longos e fortes o envolve e segura o rosto dele, forçando-o a fitar uma direção apenas. As mãos grandes eram familiares e as luvas brancas que as cobriam não ajudavam a acalmar o pavor crescente em si. Quando uma voz foi adicionada ao quadro do captor, terror em níveis alarmantes o preencheu._

_-Olhe bem, Guardião da Esperança. Seu poder é insuficiente para protegê-lo e àqueles a quem você guarda tão preciosos._

_As palavras ditas em tom tão certeiro e frio de Piemon invadiram o garoto como vermes penetrando sua carne e cravando as presas no interior dele para nunca mais soltarem. Atrás de si, prendendo-o, Takeru sentia o maldito palhaço sorrindo maniacamente aproveitando cada momento de tortura do garoto, mas à frente, uma imagem, pior que o próprio medo do Digimon, se materializa. Diante de si estava Devimon, tão horrendo quanto lembrava, segurando Patamon, seu Patamon, pelas orelhas todo ferido, parecendo que iria começar a se desintegrar a qualquer momento. Na outra mão do demônio estava uma Engrenagem Negra, um item há muito tempo pensado estar inutilizado._

_\- Você não imagina, não é, Criança da Esperança? – Devimon lhe pergunta retoricamente. – Não imagina o que uma fonte de poder das trevas pode fazer em um ser sagrado como esse seu inútil parceiro aqui, não é?_

_Superando um pouco o medo, o suficiente para reencontrar sua voz, ainda com grossas lágrimas de desespero a escorrer pelo rosto, Takeru grita, medo e raiva aparentes na voz aguda._

_\- Não toque no Patamon! Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Devimon! Solte o Patamon! Não se atreva a chegar essa coisa perto dele!_

_Devimon apenas ri enquanto o menino se debate nos braços de Piemon, quem apenas observava a cena entretido. Ignorando os gritos e súplicas do menino, o Digimon demônio força a engrenagem dentro do pequeno corpo de Patamon e o solta para flutuar na escuridão sem gravidade. Takeru assiste impotente como o parceiro e melhor amigo começa a ter convulsões e brilhar, como quando ele evolui, mas essa evolução estava errada. Ao invés da luz clara e branca, Patamon emitia uma luz negra, uma de energia tão fria, que fazia Takeru sentir arrepios por todo o corpo._

_Por outro lado, os dois digimons vírus estavam fascinados com o progresso e como era evidente o enfraquecimento do poder sagrado da Criança Escolhida._

_Ao enfraquecer do brilho, ainda envolto de luz negra, os três puderam ver a evolução de Patamon, mas não era Angemon, não como eles conheciam. A forma era o anjo, mas as cores estavam ao contrário. No lugar de branco, havia preto, o que era azul como céu agora era vermelho como sangue, os ornamentos sagrados deram lugar a símbolos de morte. Aquele não era o anjo, era um anjo caído._

_Adorando o estado perdido em que a Criança da Esperança se encontrava, Piemon decide tomar um pouco para si a atenção do menino._

_\- Veja o que sua incapacidade de proteger seus amados causa – o palhaço diz, lambe o rosto de Takeru como um lagarto e, antes que o menino pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, se afasta, deixando-o só. E ainda antes que ele pudesse se virar por completo, Takeru sente como uma rajada de energia das trevas se aproxima e vê que seu parceiro é quem o atacava com um sorriso cínico no rosto._

Takeru acorda em um salto em sua cama, suando frio e com a respiração alterada, o coração batendo forte como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. O menino leva as mãos ao rosto e só então percebe que mantinha punhos fechados firmemente nas cobertas, trêmulos além de seu controle. Incapaz de comandar os dedos a abrirem e relaxar, ele cobre a face com a coberta e tudo e permite grossas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos azuis e o pequeno corpo ter mini convulsões causadas por soluços, piorando ainda mais a respiração.

No fundo da mente, o garoto desejava que alguém estivesse ali com ele, Patamon, Yamato, Taichi, Sora, o pai, a mãe, qualquer um, apenas não queria estar sozinho depois de um pesadelo como esse, mas sabia que seus amigos estavam longe, o irmão e pai tão longe quanto as outras Crianças Escolhidas e que a mãe estava trabalhando até tarde e não voltaria para casa tão cedo. Como ele desejava estar no Mundo Digital para ter, pelo menos, os digimons amigos com ele. Porém nada era possível. Estava sozinho e teria que aguentar.

Alguns dias se passaram desde o pesadelo e Takeru não melhorara durante esse tempo, muito pelo contrário, parecia que ele estava ficando cada vez pior. Naturalmente, Natsuko percebera a mudança de comportamento no filho, mas não sabia o que fazer. A mãe já tentara conversar com o filho, pedir para ele lhe contar se algo estava acontecendo na escola, até ligara para a instituição perguntar para o professor do menino. Nada, porém, estava se provando útil. Ela ligara até para o ex-marido em busca de apoio, mas nenhum dos pais tinha ideia, até que Hiroaki sugeriu que talvez pudesse ser algum tipo de trauma devido à aventura do Mundo Digital. De início, a mulher não achou possível, afinal já fazia alguns meses que tal evento acontecera e nos dias seguintes ao mesmo nada havia de diferente com o filho caçula, no entanto, agora, alguns dias depois de tal conversa com o homem, a ideia parecia cada vez mais plausível.

Um dia, então, tirando o dia de folga do trabalho, Natsuko vai buscar o filho na escola, e quando ele finalmente aparece, ela pode vê-lo melhor, a mulher se espanta com o estado dele. Parecia que Takeru não tinha energia alguma. Marcas profundas cercavam os olhos cansados dele, indicando falta de sono. Ele não parecia ter mais aquela essência de vida que o seguia antes. De modo geral, parecia que uma aura sombria o seguia. Deixando essa preocupação para depois, ela força um sorriso nos lábios quando o filho se aproxima sem notar o carro da mãe.

\- Takeru! – Natsuko chama e finalmente o menino a olha.

\- Okaa-san? – ele indaga se aproximando dela. – O que faz aqui? – pergunta genuinamente curioso e surpreso.

\- Ora, eu vim buscá-lo, é claro! Não posso passar um tempo com meu filho querido? – a mãe diz, mantendo sua voz em tom leve e tentado colocar algum humor nela.

\- Pode, mas e o seu trabalho? – o menino pergunta confuso. A mãe estava sempre tão ocupada, enterrada em trabalho, era estranho que ela simplesmente tirara o tempo para passar com ele.

\- Não é importante agora. Tudo que eu precisava fazer para os próximos dias está pronto ou adiantado, então temos todo o resto do dia só para nós dois! – ela diz alegremente e a mudança no menino é imediata. Takeru abre um sorriso tão grande que há dias não sentia e o mundo em volta parece se iluminar.

\- Mesmo?!

\- Sim! Entre no carro e me diga para onde ir. Faremos qualquer coisa que você quiser hoje, meu filho!

Ao fim do dia, já tarde da noite, prontos para dormir, a dupla relaxa na cama da mulher conversando animadamente. Às vezes ela perguntava sobre a vida dele, como eram as aventuras no Mundo Digital e começava a entender um pouco mais sobre os recentes acontecimentos na vida do filho. E na vez dele, o menino perguntava sobre os trabalhos da mãe e as várias matérias que ela tinha que compor. Não demorou muito para os dois caírem no sono juntos, um nos braços do outro.

Foi no dia seguinte, porém, que os verdadeiros problemas começaram.

Ao acordoar, Natsuko não encontrou o filho dormindo ao lado como deveria . Inicialmente pensou que ele tivesse ido ao banheiro ou cozinha tomar água, mas alguns minutos de silêncio depois, ela já não tinha tanta certeza. Então a mulher se levanta e começa a andar pelo apartamento chamando pelo filho.

Apenas silêncio a responde. O menino não estava em nenhum banheiro, nem na cozinha. Não estava na sala nem no próprio quarto. Os calçados estavam onde foram deixados na noite anterior. O quarto não tinha indícios de que fora mexido. Não havia indicação alguma de que o menino saíra de casa, e ao mesmo tempo Takeru não estava em lugar algum.

-#-

Em Odaiba, Hikari estava se aprontando para ir à aula lentamente, ainda sentindo a sensação ruim do sonho que teve essa noite. Ela não se lembrava do que acontecera no sonho, mas a sensação de frio e insegurança permanecia.

Vagamente, a menina ouve o telefona tocar, o que era estranho dado à hora da manhã, e a mãe atender. Mais estranho ainda, o irmão é chamado para atender, o que Taichi faz ainda meio acordado. Não passa dois segundos, no entanto, e o garoto solta uma exclamação que acaba de acordar os outros moradores do apartamento e possivelmente os vizinhos também.

\- Como assim o Takeru sumiu?! – a frase exaltada do irmão chama a atenção de Hikari, que corre para perto dele e puxa o telefone para tentar ouvir a conversa.

\- Eu também não sei! – ela ouve a voz de Yamato do outro lado da linha, voz cheia de medo e desespero. – Agora pouco minha mãe ligou e disse que ele simplesmente desapareceu! Ela também comentou que ele estava meio estranho os últimos dias, como se ele estivesse exausto e com uma sombra o seguindo.

\- E vocês tem certeza que ele simplesmente não saiu de casa mais cedo? – o irmão pergunta e a menina identificou a fala como uma esperança de que o pior não tivesse acontecido, e não simplesmente uma demonstração de falta de inteligência dele.

\- Sim, Taichi. Takeru não iria simplesmente sair de casa sem avisar. Além disso, minha mãe disse que tudo dele estava no lugar que foram deixados ontem. Ela comentou que eles conversaram sobre o Mundo Digital ontem à noite e acha que o sumiço do Takeru tem a ver. Alguma ideia do que possa estar acontecendo, Taichi?

\- Droga! Eu também não tenho, mas vou ligar para o Koushiro. Talvez ele tenha alguma ideia. Vamos no encontrar com os outros no parque. Você pode ligar para metade do pessoal? – Taichi sugere e Hikari entende que era para ela ligar para a outra metade e corre para pegar o telefone da mãe emprestado.

\- Claro. Nos vemos no parque daqui a pouco. Por favor, me fale se pensar em alguma coisa no meio do caminho.

\- Sem problemas, Yamato. Até daqui a pouco – então Taichi desliga e volta a ligar, agora para o gênio do grupo e procede com o prometido.

Em menos de quinze minutos, as Crianças Escolhidas tinham chegado a uma conclusão nada agradável. Koushiro contatara Gennai por e-mail e o velho guia não tinha ideia do que pudesse ter acontecido com Takeru, ele só sabia que Patamon também estivera estranho nos últimos dias e que parecia muito fraco e de repente ele também sumira da noite para o dia. Nenhuma outra criança conseguia pensar em algo a respeito e o crescente desespero de Yamato também não ajudava. Hikari mencionou a sensação ruim que vinha sentindo desde que acordara e não estava preparada para a reação dos outros, que se deixaram tomar por uma maré de depressão, fazendo-a se arrepender da decisão de expor as próprias experiências.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, Hikari não percebeu, mas a concentração que mantinha e o desejo de encontrar o melhor amigo eram tantos que começara a focar energia sagrada ao redor do grupo. Despercebido também dos outros, essa energia foi se intensificando até que um feixe de luz ofuscante apareceu no meio do parque e no meio do grupo de crianças.

Os sete presentes olharam tal acontecimento espantados e sem saber o que fazer. Era simplesmente algo estranho e surreal, mas o que mais na vida deles poderia ser chamado de normal?

Em uma iluminação instantânea, a mais nova do grupo entende que aquele feixe de luz significava e não espera para tomar alguma atitude. Sem dizer qualquer coisa aos outros, ela pula para dentro da luz. As outras crianças se assustam com as ações repentinas da caçula, porém logo elas também reagem, mas em cadeia. Primeiro é Taichi quem se move, gritando o nome da irmã e temendo que algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer com ela, ele vai atrás dela. Em seguida é Yamato, levado pelo instinto de irmão mais velho, como ele considerava a menina sua própria irmã mais nova. Então, Sora, Mimi, Jou e Koushiro os seguem sem saber muito o que fazer, mas não querendo ser deixados de lado nem abandonar os amigos para seus destinos incertos e potencialmente perigosos.

A viagem pela luz não é uma que eles chamariam de agradável. Cair por tempo indefinido em queda livre sem controle de movimento do próprio corpo, as crianças podem afirmar, não é uma boa experiência. Mas ao chegar, diferente das outras vezes que a mesma viagem foi feita, eles não tiveram uma chegada inconsciente e indolor. Cada um deles sentiu o impacto de cair como peso morto em uma área que parecia um campo extenso com gramado relativamente fofo para lhes amortecer a queda, mas de cor pálida, quase sem cor viva, mas ao mesmo tempo calmante.

Olhando em volta, Taichi nota que esse campo se estendia eternamente e que o céu era semelhante de cor, no que o chão era um gramado verde quase branco, o céu era um azul quase transparente. E não havia nada mais ali do que isso. Céu e chão até onde a vista alcançava. E tão perturbado com o cenário no qual se encontravam, o líder do grupo de Crianças Escolhidas quase não percebe que a irmã saíra correndo para um direção que parecia completamente aleatória. E claro, como o bom irmão mais velho superprotetor que era, o garoto não demorou muito para se levantar e ir correndo atrás dela, sendo seguido pelos amigos momentos seguintes.

Enquanto corriam, Mimi diminui o passo até parar, chamando atenção dos amigos e os fazendo parar. Confusos, eles a questionam sobre as ações.

\- Escutem! – ela simplesmente responde e posiciona as mãos atrás das orelhas como antenas amplificadoras. Os demais fazem o mesmo e se concentram para tentar ouvir o que a Criança da Sinceridade ouvira. E os resultados não demoram.

Em instantes, eles ouvem vozes, várias vozes que pareciam chamar pelos nomes de cada um deles. Pouco a pouco as vozes vão se definindo e ganhando forma no horizonte até que as figuras dos sete respectivos parceiros digitais começam a se aproximar das crianças. Felizes pelo encontro, o grupo corre de encontro aos monstrinhos digitais. Eles se cumprimentam e abraçam até que a avalanche de perguntas e mais explicações começa.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Como vieram parar aqui?

\- O que aconteceu com Takeru e Patamon?

\- Onde estão eles?

\- Por que de repente um feixe de luz apareceu no meio deles e os trouxe até esse lugar estranho?

\- Por acaso algum novo ou antigo inimigo conseguiu reunir forças suficientes para executar alguma vingança?

Antes que alguém conseguisse colocar alguma ordem na confusão de vozes, um grito agudo de arranhar ouvidos ecoa naquele lugar eterno. O grito foi tão carregado, cheio de dor e sofrimento, angústia e uma súplica muda de ajuda. Yamato sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e ao olhar para os amigos, viu que não fora o único, aparentemente todos eles sentiram.

\- Isso não parece nada bom – Gomamon comenta com terror em sua voz. No segundo seguinte, o que parecia ser uma explosão ressoa seguido de outro grito, desse vez um choro de tortura com um timbre terrivelmente familiar e um pensamento reflete na mente de todos: "Takeru".

Desesperados, o grupo corre em direção à origem dos gritos que não paravam até se deparar com uma cena mais tirada de um filme de terror.

Diante deles, estava o caçula do grupo, Takeru, sujo de terra e poeira, com ferimentos de cortes e ralados pelo corpo e rosto. O terreno parecia o de um campo minado, cheio de buracos e terra remoída. Perseguindo o garoto estava o próprio parceiro, Patamon, atacando-o com seu clássico Air Shot que parecia muito mais forte que o normal. E o pior, assistindo a tudo isso como quem assiste a uma peça de teatro, entretido e se divertindo com tal, com um sorriso maníaco no rosto, estava Piemon, o maldito palhaço vírus Kyuukokutai que todos achavam estar devidamente derrotado.

\- Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui? – Piemon percebe a presença das outras crianças além de seu alvo de tortura. Patamon para seus ataques, mas continua em pose ofensiva e dá a Takeru uma chance de se recuperar o suficiente para ver os amigos. – Uma plateia! – o palhaço acrescenta entusiasmado. – É uma pena que vocês tenham perdido o ato de abertura, mas também não contávamos com a presença de vocês. Minhas sinceras desculpas – ele diz ironicamente e se curva em reverência, caçoando dos inimigos. Quando se levanta, um sorriso macabro está cobrindo a parte visível da face dele. – Mas não se preocupem, meus caros espectadores! O ato final está prestes a começar e vocês chegaram bem na hora! Vamos, minha querida marionete! Mostre a esses tolos o que o poder das trevas pode fazer!

Os olhos de Patamon começam a brilhar com a cor de sangue e o pequeno corpo a emitir uma luz negra. Takeru observa o parceiro e os próprios olhos se abrem mais do que já estavam ao se relembrar do pesadelo, e, de repente, ser submetido a horas a fim de tortura nas mãos de Piemon parece muito mais aconchegante do que a presente situação. Para os demais, o "show" de Piemon mais parecia um replay de quando Greymon evoluíra para SkullGreymon.

A forma humanoide com três pares de asas negras, pele acinzentada, cabelo prateado, tecido escuro como a noite sem lua e estrelas e o manto vermelho como um rio profundo de sangue grosso parecia tão errada para as Crianças Escolhidas como a ideia de um mundo controlado por Vandemon.

A risada maníaca do Digimon das trevas manda mais calafrios pelos corpos dos escolhidos.

\- Senhoras e senhores e digimons! Eu lhes apresento FallenAngemon! Aquele que pode ser considerado por vocês o pior e mais cruel Digimon das trevas que vocês conhecerão em suas vidas!

Poucos segundos que parecem anos se passam e FallenAngemon finalmente se move. Ele vira-se para encarar Takeru e os dois parceiros travam o olhar um no outro, um com medo e arrependimento, o outro frio e cruel. O anjo caído flutua até estar diante do menino ainda em choque e fica lá por segundos. Suavemente, ele levanta um punho na frente do peito e concentra ali energia maligna.

Entendendo o que o Digimon corrompido estava tentando fazer, as outras crianças pedem que os parceiros ajudem, pedido que é prontamente atendido. Eles evoluem para suas formas seijuki e se lançam ao ataque em defesa de Takeru. Mas ninguém esperava que uma barreira de espadas voasse em direção deles e os impedisse de prosseguir. Calculando que ainda teriam tempo de alcançar a criança em perigo, os digimons evoluem mais uma vez para as formas kanzentai e se distribuem em ocupar Piemon e ir até a dupla prestes a se matar. De alguma forma eles conseguem, mas tem outra surpresa quando FallenAngemon simplesmente desaparece antes de ser atingido por uma garra de WereGarurumon e reaparece atrás deles, puxando-o pelo pelo da nuca e o lançando contra MetalGreymon, que desequilibra Lylimon, abrindo a perfeita chance do anjo caído acertar um chute na fada, fazendo-a voar para onde os outros digimons caíram. Num piscar de olhos, ele estava diante de Angewomon, o último Digimon que se opunha a ele no momento e a derruba com o bastão, não mais sagrado com a cor dourada, mas sim negro como trevas solidificada, atingindo a anjo no ombro e fazendo dela um projétil contra o solo. Sem dar um momento de descanso, FallenAngemon concentra energia negra no bastão e dispara cortando o ar em direção aos digimons caídos e os acertando, mandando-os para perto das outras crianças, que exclamam por seus parceiros.

Piemon de repente aparece ao lado de FallenAngemon e este o encara de canto de olho.

\- Haha! Eu não poderia ter feito melhor, FallenAngemon! Exceto... – o palhaço não termina, mas insinua com o olhar os outros digimons ainda de pé. Ele sente o anjo caído revirar os olhos em baixo do capacete e ri flutuando para trás, dando espaço para o outro tipo vírus prosseguir com as ações.

Garudamon, Zudomon e AtlurKabuterimon de preparam para o confronto, que por outro lado não foi visto como tal. O Digimon corrompido praticamente apenas abana a mão como se espantasse moscas e uma rajada de energia das trevas derruba os três digimons gigantes, liberando caminho até a Criança da Esperança que permanecia no mesmo estado de choque.

O anjo caído pega Takeru pela gola da camiseta e o levanta. Os membros do menino caem mortos ao lado do corpo que se deixava manipular. Mas os olhos continuavam fixos nos do anjo, preenchidos de medo e tristeza e dor.

\- Por que você sofre? – o Digimon pergunta de repente, surpreendendo os espectadores. A voz tinha o mesmo timbre suave e jovial de Angemon, mas ao contrário era fria e morta.

Reunindo energia sem saber de onde, o menino murmura para apenas o anjo ouvir.

\- Sofro porque não consegui proteger quem é importante para mim e porque você, que é meu parceiro, está sofrendo mais que qualquer um aqui.

Alguns segundos se passam com os dois em silêncio e tensão palpável entre as outras crianças, que acolhiam os respectivos parceiros semiacordados nas formas seichouki, até que o anjo caído estende a mão desocupada para Piemon, que abre mais o sorrido, se possível. O palhaço flutua até a dupla e começa a se desintegrar em partículas de dados, confundindo os humanos. O que aquele palhaço estava fazendo? Se ele queria se vingar de Takeru, por que se desfazer?

Lentamente eles descobrem a resposta das perguntas conjuntas. Os dados de Piemon não estavam sendo deletados, mas sim transferidos para FallenAngemon.

\- Que bom que gostou do gostinho inicial que lhe dei do prazer que é a energia das trevas. E já que gostou tanto, deixarei a seu cargo toda minha energia. Mas lembre-se, eu continuarei vivendo dentro de você, FallenAngemon, não importa a forma que tomar. Eu sempre estarei presente nos códigos de sua existência. E um recadinho para as Crianças Escolhidas: eu não serei o último inimigo de vocês a ir atrás dos poderes sagrados dos Protetores do Mundo Digital – então ele finalmente some, fundido com o anjo caído.

A mudança é instantânea. A força das trevas de FallenAngemon aumenta significativamente, expandindo a presença negra, criando um campo gélido ao redor deles. Medo que as crianças nunca tinham sentido antes as preenche.

Calmamente, o Digimon concentra energia novamente no punho. Enquanto o parceiro se prepara para atacá-lo, Takeru sente ter ouvido dentro de si os pensamentos e sentimentos do anjo lhe dizendo "Eu quero acabar com seu sofrimento, mas não sei outra forma". Confuso, o menino não associa os movimentos do outro, apenas quando a forte rajada de energia negra o atinge no peito e manda o corpo do pequeno direto para o chão, corpo este que de tão cansado já não sentia mais quase nada que lhe era feito.

Imediatamente as outras crianças reagem e os digimons recobram as energias e voltam a se opor a FallenAngemon, tentando mais do que acertá-lo com os ataques, imobilizá-lo e fazê-lo voltar aos normal. Por outro lado, o anjo não tem dificuldades para desviar das investidas dos oponentes, mas ele também não ataca, apenas manipula-os para se atacarem. No chão, os humanos correm até o companheiro mais novo desesperados com o estado que ele se encontrava.

-#-

Ignorante à batalha que se dava entre o grupo de digimons, Takeru se sentia flutuar no espaço. Era como quando eles foram deletados por Apocalymon, aquele espaço branco totalmente isento de qualquer coisa. Mas diferente da outra vez, agora parecia que o espaço estava cheio de alguma coisa, ele não sabia o quê, mas era algo, e algo bom. Vagamente, a ideia de uma piscina aquecida na temperatura certa passa pela mente jovem, a sensação gostosa de uma força acolhedora o envolvendo por todos os lados. Então, como uma iluminação, o menino sabe que essa luz é o poder sagrado que ele guardava, que a luz que o acolhia é o Poder da Esperança.

Contudo, esse prazer logo acaba quando faixas negras começam a cortar a luz até que todo o espaço está um infinito listrado de preto e branco, trevas e luz. O mais estranho de tudo, porém, é que essas duas energias opostas não estavam se debatendo por espaço, elas pareciam coexistir em harmonia. Mas como isso era possível? Sempre, sempre que essas duas forças eram presentes em algum lugar, conflitos afloravam, e em vários desses conflitos, ele esteve presente lutando pelo lado da luz. Nada agora parecia fazer sentido.

Braços fortes e acolhedores o envolvem protetoramente e Takeru olha para baixo querendo identificar os membros. Com surpresa, ele encontra um braço branco e um negro. Virando-se o quanto podia, ele tenta olhar para a pessoa que o segurava e fica ainda mais confuso ao ver Angemon e FallenAngemon fundidos, cada um ocupando metade do mesmo corpo. A mistura, aos olhos da criança, parecia tão errada quanto certa ao mesmo tempo, como se ele visse uma forma humanoide do Yin e Yang. Era estranho.

\- Angemon? – ele pergunta hesitante o Digimon assente a cabeça.

\- Sim, Takeru – Angemon responde calmamente, a voz soando como o menino estava acostumado de seu anjo.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Nesse exato momento, os outros estão lutando contra minha forma corrompida com dificuldades. E nós estamos no seu interior.

\- Meu interior?

\- Sim.

\- Mas como?

\- Podemos dizer que esse espaço é o reflexo de sua mente. Um espaço limpo que era reinado pela Esperança banhada pela Luz.

\- Mas e essas listras negras?

\- São parte da energia negra que eu atirei e injetei em você

\- Por quê?

\- Porque assim você poderá fazer mais do que apenas assistir as batalhas que somos obrigados a lutar. Assim você poderá se defender e proteger quem você ama sem medo de desapontá-los.

\- Mas essa energia negra não é ruim?

\- Nós sempre combatemos a energia das trevas, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Mas isso não quer dizer que eles são ruins e nós bons.

\- Mas nossos inimigos sempre maltratavam outros Digimons!

\- Sim, e eles eram todos ruins.

\- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer, Angemon.

\- Eu quero dizer que os poderes de Luz e Trevas, mesmo sendo opostos, não são a representação de Bem e Mal. Mas o que os seres de cada um desses poderes e o que eles decidem fazer é que define a posição de cada um.

\- Então nós estivemos lutando errado todo esse tempo? Estivemos lutando contra as pessoas erradas?

\- Não. Todas as nossas lutas foram certas, porque estávamos lutando pelo que acreditávamos ser o certo e que faria bem a todos.

\- Entendi. E por que eu sinto que essa mistura de Luz e Trevas em nós parece certa enquanto eu acho que é errado?

\- Você acha que é errado, porque viveu sempre banhado de luz e te ensinaram que você pertence ao lado da Luz. Mas você sente que é certo, porque nós que protegemos a Esperança temos a liberdade de escolher por qual lado lutar, sendo assim, nós somos, na verdade, neutros, podendo utilizar os poderes da Luz para lutar contra inimigos das Trevas e usar os poderes das trevas contra inimigos da Luz.

\- E é possível termos inimigos da luz? Não imagino a Hikari-chan fazendo algo ruim.

\- É possível, mas também acredito que Hikari nunca será nossa inimiga.

\- E nós? Seremos inimigos dos outros?

\- Eu espero que isso nunca aconteça, mas o futuro é incerto.

\- Angemon, você é um Digimon sagrado, essa energia das trevas não te machuca?

\- Não é porque eu sou sagrado que essa energia me machuca. Ela me machuca, porque foi forçada para dentro de mim por outra pessoa que não é você. Se fosse você a me fazer evoluir usando energia negra, eu evoluiria para FallenAngemon da mesma forma, mas manteria minha consciência. No caso de outra pessoa me fazendo evoluir, não seria mais eu. Como se eu estivesse sendo controlado.

\- Então tudo bem você evoluir para FallenAngemon?

\- Sim, mas eu prefiro ficar como Angemon.

\- Então eu nunca vou fazer você evoluir para FallenAngemon, só se for realmente necessário.

\- Confio em você, Takeru.

Se houvesse alguém ali com a dupla, essa pessoa teria passado minutos encarando os dois parceiros se encarando em silêncio. Mas não tinha, então ninguém soube quanto tempo em silêncio se passou com humano e Digimon conversando por olhares até que a criança abraçou o anjo em volta do pescoço e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, relaxado. Alguns instantes mais e Takeru solta a pergunta que estava no fundo da mente desde que se viu nesse espaço.

\- Como saímos daqui?

Em resposta, o Digimon sorri e o parceiro entende que bastava confiar nele e tudo estaria bem.

-#-

No mundo externo, os digimons continuavam lutando para tentar recuperar o anjo, acreditando que este ainda planejava atacar a Criança da Esperança. As demais crianças estavam desesperadas, reunidas em volta de Takeru, que permanecia desacordado e com ferimentos por todo o corpo, sem a mínima ideia do que poderiam fazer para ajudá-lo.

Quando ninguém esperava, o menino começa a se mexer, dedos se contraem, pálpebras piscam, até que ele abre os olhos e respira fundo. Os mais velhos exclamam em alegria enquanto o caçula identifica cada um. Atrás deles, no céu, FallenAngemon percebe o movimento no chão e decide que é hora de acabar com essa bagunça. Ele libera uma onda de choque e manda todos os oponentes de volta ao chão e concentra-se do parceiro sem se aproximar.

No chão, Takeru se levanta com dificuldade até conseguir se manter em pé e encarar o anjo caído. Ignorando os outros, ele começa a avançar lentamente. Como era esperado, Yamato segura o irmão pelo braço o fazendo parar. Ele vira o mais novo para si.

\- Takeru, o que está fazendo? Você deveria ficar quieto e descansar!

Outras exclamações semelhantes são feitas, mas o loiro menor não deu importância a nenhuma. Ele apenas encarou os olhos do irmão com intensidade que o mais velho nunca vira antes e lhes dirigiu a palavra com suavidade e segurança que mais pareciam pertencer a um sábio do que uma criança de oito anos.

\- Esse problema ainda não terminou. Eu tenho que fazer algo para ajudar meu parceiro.

Com isso, ele continuou a andar em direção a FallenAngemon e este desceu até estar apenas flutuando sobre o solo em frente ao menino. Os dois se encaram e tensão preenche o ambiente. As mãos de Takeru começam a brilhar como quando o anjo concentra energia nas próprias e todos entendem que era isso que estava acontecendo. Ninguém sequer cogitada a ideia de atrapalhá-los e perguntar como ele sabia fazer aquilo e apenas continuaram a assistir. Os olhos do menino ganham um brilho diferente e tudo acontece em um instante.

O Digimon tenta se afastar no exato momento que o menino dispara a energia concentrada nas mãos contra ele. A reação não é rápida o suficiente e o raio acerta em cheio. Dentro da luz, uma sombra sai de FallenAngemon levando consigo as cores negras do anjo e deixando para trás apenas o Digimon sagrado que todos conheciam. A sombra começa a tomar forma até que todos reconhecem Piemon, ou partes dele. O palhaço estava faltando várias partes do corpo como pedaços da perna, braço e tronco, até a cabeça e um dos olhos. Ele olha espantado para a cena e mais ainda quando o bastão dourado de Angemon desce em si carregado de energia sagrada, eficientemente dando início ao processo de destruição dos dados que o compunham. Reunindo as últimas energias antes que fosse completamente deletado, o Digimon vírus deixa as últimas palavras para Angemon.

\- Não ache que me venceu por completo. Eu ainda vivo dentro de vocês dois e voltarei a assombrá-los!

\- Isso é o que veremos – Angemon grunhi entre dentes cerrados e não perde tempo vendo os últimos códigos do inimigo serem desintegrados. Ele mergulha em direção ao parceiro, que caia sem forças no chão lentamente. – Takeru!

O anjo consegue chegar a tempo e segura o menino nos brações. As outras crianças se aproximam com respectivos digimons nas fases crianças e machucados.

\- Angemon - Takeru sussurra com voz fraca e quase inconsciente.

\- Estou aqui, Takeru. E agora tudo vai ficar bem – Angemon responde, abraçando o menino mais para perto de si.

\- Não... Não faça isso. Tem outro jeito – o menino diz e confunde os demais, mas o anjo sabia o que ele queria dizer.

\- É a única forma que eu consigo pensar para me redimir quanto ao que eu fiz.

\- Mas não foi sua culpa.

\- Não importa. Eu machuquei meus amigos e machuquei a você. Perdoe-me, Takeru.

\- Por favor, Angemon. Não vá!

O menino abraçou o anjo com todas as forças que conseguia reunir, mas nada adiantou. O Digimon já estava se desfazendo e as partículas brilhantes envolviam todos os feridos e os regenerando como um banho de água morna. Takeru sentiu a recuperação de seu corpo e também sentia como a energia negra em seu corpo se comprimia até que ele quase não a sentiu mais. E enfim, quando Angemon desapareceu por completo, também o fez a consciência dele.

\- Takeru!

-#-

No mundo humano, bem adentro na noite do dia seguinte ao que Takeru desaparecera, Natsuko estava sentada na cama do filho enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele ainda preocupada com o sumiço do menino e o que o filho mais velho lhe dissera algumas horas antes, quando os dois apareceram na porta do apartamento. Naquele momento, o mais novo fora direto para a cama e Yamato ficara para explicar o que aconteceu.

Aparentemente o incidente tinha mesmo a ver com o Mundo Digital. Takeru fora abduzido (na falta de uma expressão melhor) por um antigo inimigo deles da aventura de verão para o mesmo local que esse inimigo estava preso. Algum tempo depois, as demais Crianças Escolhidas conseguiram ir até lá graças a um portal que Hikari invocou inconscientemente e eles lutaram com o inimigo e o derrotaram da melhor forma possível, contudo eles não chegaram a tempo de proteger o caçula completamente e ele sofreu um pouco. Logo que o inimigo foi derrotado, Gennai, o guia da última aventura, apareceu e as ajudou a curar Takeru, mas quando este acordou, estava depressivo e se recusava a falar com todos. Muito tempo de monólogos com o caçula e muita persistência de Hikari, a irmã do melhor amigo de Yamato e melhor amiga de Takeru, o menino voltou a conversar novamente com os amigos. E agora, de volta em casa, talvez ele tenha algumas recaídas, mas que provavelmente não seriam muito fortes nem constantes, mas há sempre o risco. A mãe ouviu toda a explicação com preocupação crescente e a aceitou.

O que a mulher não sabia era que Yamato deixara as partes importantes de fora. Ele não a contara que Patamon morrera novamente, que o tempo que Takeru ficara em silêncio era equivalente a meses, que o que ele sofrera foi pior que muitos acidentes por aí, que em consequência desse sofrimento ele passou dias inconsciente e que agora ele definitivamente teria uma sombra a persegui-lo a toda hora.

-#-

Perdido no próprio mundo dos sonhos, Takeru revê um dos melhores momentos da própria vida com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Está na hora de despertar, jovem Guardião da Esperança. É hora de voltar ao mundo."_

_Perturbado de seu sono, doce estado de ignorância e tranquilidade, Takeru é brutalmente retirado do espaço monocrômico e jogado em uma cama desconhecida e confortável em um quarto simples e estranho. Ele pisca algumas vezes para clarear a visão e vira a cabeça para uma visão mais completa do cômodo e se depara com um ovo grande e colorido ao seu lado._

_\- É o digitama de Angemon._

_O menino levanta o olhar para a porta e encontra Hikari timidamente entrando no quarto. A menina se aproxima, mas Takeru não a olha, ele volta a olhar para o digitama e suavemente começa a acariciá-lo._

_\- Eu tentei chocá-lo, mas não consegui, não importa o quanto eu tentasse – ela diz esperando ter alguma reação do amigo, mas não consegue, o fraco sorriso que mantinha no rosto diminui. – Você ficou desacordado por dez dias, Takeru-kun. Todos estão muito preocupados e Yamato-san está quase histérico por causa disso. Nem Gabumon consegue mais acalmá-lo. Acho que agora que você acordou ele ficará melhor._

_Aparentemente, Takeru pensa, Hikari deve ter desenvolvido um hábito de conversar sem parar com ele enquanto inconsciente. Mesmo com a atenção voltada para o digitama, ela não parecia se importar e continuava a lhe atualizar sobre o que acontecera nos últimos dias e, embora não parecesse, ele recordava tudo. Porém nenhum som foi provido por ele que indicasse comunicação com os outros._

_As outras crianças e digimons também tentaram conversar com ele, mas ninguém foi capaz de obter reação diferente da de Hikari. Takeru apenas ficava quieto em seu mundo acariciando o digitama do parceiro com olhar perdido e tristonho._

_Dias somaram-se a dias que se somaram a semanas até que quase dois meses se passaram na mesma rotina, até que um dia a Criança da Esperança se encontra do lado de fora da casa de Gennai, caminhando sem rumo pelo Mundo Digital e carregando o digitama protetoramente nos braços pequenos. De alguma forma, ele chega a Cidade do Começo. Apaziguado por estar em um dos lugares preferidos no mundo, ele caminha até uma das árvores que cercam o local e fica lá, acariciando o parceiro. Pouco tempo depois, Poyomon nasce, mas não tem a energia infantil característica._

_\- Perdoe-me, Poyomon – Takeru pede abraçando o parceiro contra o peito._

_Passa-se um tempo que nenhum dos dois sabe quanto até que um barulho nas moitas o faz levantar a cabeça e se depara com a figura desarrumada e ofegante de Hikari._

_\- Achei... Finalmente! – a menina se aproxima com passos tão longos quanto as pernas permitiam e determinação mais forte de quando Angewomon enfrentou LadyDevimon. Quando estava diante do amigo, ela continuou. – Você! – ela exclama e consegue fazer com que o menino abra os olhos em surpresa. – Nunca mais faça isso! Como pôde me abandonar e decidir lidar com todo esse problema sozinho? Eu não sou sua melhor amiga?! Não somos parceiros? Então como se atreve a me deixar para trás? – Hikari solta um soluço de choro e senta de frente para Takeru ao lado dele, pegando a mão dele nas pequenas dela. – Eu sei que Luz e Esperança têm aspectos um tanto quanto diferentes, mas um não pode abandonar o outro. Eu não quero ficar sem minha Esperança. Como vou viver sem ela? Sem você ao meu lado para me dar forças para seguir em frente? Onii-chan tenta me proteger, mas ele não consegue da mesma forma que você. Luz precisa de Esperança para sobreviver. Então, por favor, não me abandone mais. Não quero que minha Esperança fique perdida._

_A menina começa a chorar de cabeça baixa e por alguns segundos ela achou que o melhor amigo continuaria em silêncio, mas outra mão no braço dela a prova o contrário._

_\- Hikari-chan, você me perdoa?_

_Hikari levanta o rosto surpresa e em seguida de lança sobre o menino, derrubando-o no chão e começa uma avalanche de soquinhos nele enquanto repetia "Bobo! Bobo!' incansavelmente. Por outro lado, Takeru tentava se defender e ria das caretas da amiga. Eventualmente a menina se cansa e senta, o amigo acompanhando o movimento. Eles trocam olhares e sorriem, como se uma longa conversa secreta tivesse ocorrido._

_Então a Criança da Luz pega uma pedra que estava por perto e começa a escrever algo no tronco da árvore na qual Takeru antes estava escorado. Ao terminar, ela sorri com satisfação e o menino olha confuso para a palavra._

_\- O que isso quer dizer?_

_\- Quer dizer Takeru e Hikari juntos. Já que vamos ficar juntos para sempre, achei que seria ideal termos um jeito de nos chamar ao invés de ficar falando dois nomes. O que você acha?_

_\- O que eu acho? – Takeru se vira para a amiga com o melhor sorriso que ela já vira. – Eu acho genial! Você é brilhante, Hikari-chan!_

_Quase meia hora mais tarde, as crianças mais velhas procuravam pelos caçulas chamando-os pelos nomes ao redor da Cidade do Começo, onde Gennai garantiu que eles estariam._

_\- Shh! – o grupo ouve vindo das árvores e olham para cima, encontrando Tailmon e Patamon descansando sobre o galho. – Falem baixo! Vocês vão acordá-los! – Tailmon os ordena em voz baixa._

_\- Pessoal, vejam isso! – Mimi chama o restante do grupo em sussurro, tendo se adiantado a frente deles. Havia risos na voz dela e curiosos eles se aproximam para uma das cenas mais lindas da vida deles._

_Os dois anjos do grupo estavam dormindo tranquilamente abraçados no chão ao pé da árvore. Ambas as crianças sorriam em sono, protegidas pelos parceiros._

_\- O que aconteceu por aqui? – Taichi pergunta virando-se para os digimons na árvore._

_\- Nada. Eles só estavam brincando – Patamon, que evoluíra assim que as duas crianças começaram a rir, responde de olhos fechados e com ar de quem está simplesmente contente e relaxado com a situação._

_\- Assim como as duas crianças que eles são – Tailmon acrescenta enquanto acha uma posição confortável para relaxar no galho que dividia com o outro Digimon._

_\- Ei, Taichi, venha ver isso! – Sora o chama e todo o grupo se reúne em volta da dupla adormecida para ver o que a Criança do Amor tinha encontrado. – Parece que você e Yamato têm, respectivamente, um novo irmão mais novo e nova irmã mais nova._

_Na árvore, atrás das Crianças da Luz e Esperança, estava cravada uma única palavra: TAKARI._

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Uff! Sério, essa oneshot ficou muito grande!**

**Bem, vamos aos meus comentários.**

**1- O título "Não me faça perder a ****Esperança de novo", como alguns já devem ter notadom refere-se a um ponto de vista da Hikari. Sinceramente não me lembro bem de como criei o título, mas só agora que pensei nisso.**

**2 - Eu ia colocar muita coisa mais, muuuuita coisa! Mas é aí que a gente cai escrevendo e uma bela hora percebe que já tem 4K de palavras e lembra que é oneshot e que não está nem no meio da história. Admto, coisinha complicada essa!**

**3 - O repentino caso de "como Takeru, 8 anos, consegue fazer tanta coisa que mais parece coisa de anime shounen e não criança?" Essa eu explico com: Angemon de repente ganha mais conhecimento quando evolui de Patamon e transferiu parte disso para Takeru, também tendo influência do poder sagrado da esperança, que foi meio que uma iluminação divina (à la Santo Agostinho).**

**4 - Por fim, a proposta de Hikari. Galera, são duas crianças de 8 anos. Vamos ver essa relação deles como crianças jurando serem Melhores-Amigos-Para-Sempre, BFF. Só! Deixmos a parte romântica para depois.**

**E acho que é isso. **

**Ademais, dúvidas perguntem, xingamentos serão apagados e críticas construtivas muito bem aceitas! Recomendo lerem a outra fic acima citada para mais drama e um pouquinho mais de romance entre nossas crianças preferidas! **

**~Atsuko Uehara, 21/março/2014.**


End file.
